Can Love Stand the Test
by ladyjade15
Summary: A Transformers love story between two team members with suprising twists involved
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Optimus Prime would never truly admit it but he secretly loved his fellow teammate Arcee. She was the same way. They had started to feel this way after the Arctic incident, when they almost died together. They had held hands and cared for one another, Arcee was waiting for Jack when she saw Bulkhead picking up Miko from school. They looked so cute together. She had skipped detention. Again.

Jack came out and asked, "Hey, Arcee you okay?"

She said, "I'm fine Jack. Let's go home."

He said, "Alright."

He put his helmet on and got on. She drove off. Jack knew something was on Arcee's mind but couldn't put his finger on it. When they had got to the Autobot base, Jack got off and Arcee transformed.

Miko said, "Hey Jack. You okay?"

He said, "Just thinking."

Miko asked, "What were you thinking about?"

He said, "Arcee seems to be distracted."

Miko said, "Yeah she does look distracted."

Jack looked at where Miko was looking and saw Arcee looking off into space.

Raf had just got there and asked, "What are you two looking at?"

Jack said, "Nothing, Raf."

Raf could tell what the nothing was; he saw that they were staring at Arcee for some reason. He wanted to know what it was.

Raf, Miko and Jack heard Ratchet say, "That is strange."

Arcee asked, "What is it, Ratchet?"

HE said, "An Autobot Elite Guard ship has landed about 50 miles from here."

Bulkhead said, "Come on Arcee, Bee. Let's go welcome them."

Ratchet sent them through a ground bridge and about 5 minutes later with Optimus in the room, they came back with the bots from the ship. Arcee looked like she was going to kill herself.

Jack asked, "Are you okay?"

She said, "No I'm not."

She walked across the room and told him, "Jack, Miko, Raf I want to introduce you to some of the Elite Guard."

Bulkhead was standing next to a rough looking bot and said, "Guys this is Ironhide."

He looked at them and said, "I didn't know they could reproduce."

Bulkhead said, "Yeah, it takes a while but you will get used to them."

Bumblebee was in the middle of two bots. They both were tall and slender female bots.

Bumblebee beeped and Raf translated him, he said, "Bee says that the one on the left is a field medic named Red Alert and the one on the right is another scout named Wasp."

Ratchet froze as well as Optimus.

Miko asked, "What's wrong?"

Ratchet said, "We know Red Alert."

She looked over at them and said, "Grandpa?"

She walked over to him and hugged him.

They hugged each other and Miko said, "I never knew Autobots could have grandkids."

Jack saw Arcee and asked her, "Who are they?"

Everyone looked at them and she said, "Jack this is the team's leader and the second in command, Sentinel Prime and Jazz."

Arcee was real mad at the mention of the leader's name.

Jazz said, "She doesn't like him. Hey little organics."

Miko said, "This guy is funny."

No one seemed to like Sentinel Prime.

He said, "Red Alert!"

She let go and said, "Sorry sir. Its just that I haven't seen my grandpa since I was a little kid."

He said, "I don't care. You are just a rookie."

She said, "I am not a rookie! I have saved the Magnus himself. I even saved everyone on this team including you!"

Ratchet said, "That's my girl."

Sentinel said, "I didn't have to choose you to be on this team!"

She said, "EXCUSE ME? I brought Autobots back to life including your wife! She told you to put me on this team."

He didn't respond to that one.

Jack asked, "How did you do that?"

Red Alert said, "It actually was very easy."

Miko said, "Well I don't believe you!"

She said, "Alright, Grandpa fire up the ground bridge to our ship."

He did and she left with Wasp and Ironhide. She came back with 3 others.

She said, "I want you to meet three of the bots I resurrected. Elita-One, Tailgate, and Cliffjumper."

They stood there and the team just starred at them. Elita-One said, "Please stop staring at us like we are ghosts."

Cliffjumper said, "Its okay if they do. We did die remember?"

She said, "How can I forget, a fellow Autobot killed me."

Cliffjumper said, "Arcee, you look mad."

Tailgate said, "Yeah you do."

They walked over to her and started to pick on her. Jack was laughing at her reactions. He thought it was so funny. Elita walked over to Optimus and hit him square in the jaw, which sent him falling to the ground.

She said, "That is for killing me."

HE said, "I didn't know you were behind that Decepticon. I didn't even know he was going to duck."

She walked over to Sentinel and just stood there. Cliffjumper, Tailgate and Ironhide helped him up. They all went to little groups. Cliffjumper, Arcee, Jack and Tailgate were one group. Miko, Ironhide and Bulkhead were one; Bumblebee, Wasp and Raf were another; Optimus and Jazz; Red Alert and Ratchet; and Sentinel and Elita were the others. Jack was about to die because he was laughing so much. Cliffjumper and Tailgate were tickling Arcee too much and she was trying hard not to laugh. Raf was learning that Wasp and Bumblebee were boyfriend and girlfriend during the Great War. Red Alert stopped talking and walked over to Bumblebee.

She fixed his voice and he said, "Thank you."

Bulkhead asked, "Hey how come you can fix things that Ratchet can't?"

She said, "I don't know."

Ratchet said, "Because she is younger and has newer equipment."

They started their conversations again.

Jazz asked, "Did you go to Elita's funeral and memorial?"

He said, "Yes I did, but I was kicked out by Sentinel."

Jazz said, "Oh he didn't want you there?"

Optimus said, "Yeah, he didn't want her killer there. I went to trial for it but I got away free."

Red Alert was talking about what had happened on Cybertron and how she was. Ratchet told her what had happened to him and they were happy to see each other again. Arcee was having fun picking on Cliffjumper and Tailgate. Jack was still laughing. Ironhide and Bulkhead were having an arm wrestling contest and Miko watched. Sentinel and Elita were having their own private conversation and Sentinel said, "Well this has been fun but we have to go back to Cybertron. We are leaving now. Let's go." Red Alert, Wasp, Ironhide, Jazz, Tailgate and Cliffjumper left with Sentinel and Elita. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed, Jack got on Arcee, Miko got in Bulkhead and Raf got in Bumblebee. The three of them drove off to take the kids home.

Ratchet saw Optimus was distracted. He asked, "Optimus, is something wrong?"

Optimus said, "No, old friend. I was just thinking."

Ratchet said, "Let me take a look at where Elita-One punched you."

Optimus sat down and Ratchet looked at it.

He said, "It will be sore for a few days but nothing is wrong with it."

Optimus stood up and Ratchet saw he was still distracted.

Ratchet said, "Optimus, you seem distracted. What are you thinking about?"

Optimus said, "I can't clear my head. Ever since the Arctic incident, I haven't been able to think straight."

Ratchet asked, "Clear your head of what?"

Optimus said, "Arcee."

Ratchet said, "Well you two almost died together. You work together as well. What exactly do you feel right now?"

Optimus said, "I'm confused. I have strong feelings for her but at the same time I know that I'm not supposed to have these feelings for her."

Ratchet asked, "Who says that your not allowed to have those feelings?"

Optimus said, "The Autobot Academy enforced it."

Ratchet said, "You can't help these feelings, Optimus. No matter how hard you try. They won't go away."

Optimus asked, "How do you know all of this, Ratchet?"

He said, "I was married once and I gave my daughter the same advice I'm giving you."

They were walking around the base now.

Optimus said, "I just don't know how to approach this situation."

Ratchet said, "Hardly anyone really knows for sure. It has no instructions. First you need to find out if she feels the same way you, then you can take it from there, the both of you. I will even help you."

Optimus asked, "How will you help me?"

Ratchet said, "I have noticed that Arcee has been distracted as well so I will talk to her and tell you what you need to know and I will tell her what she needs to know. That is how I will help you."

They had stopped in front of their quarters, which were across the hall from each other.

Optimus said, "Thank you for the advice, Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "Your welcome, Optimus."

They walked into their quarters and closed the doors. They went to recharge or as the kids called it sleep. Ratchet was happy to be helping his friend and a teammate. Everyone was back at base and recharging for the night. Arcee was still distracted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Optimus and Ratchet had found out that there was Decepticon activity and Optimus went solo. It had been four hours since Ratchet had contact with him. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee knew of the mission but were occupied by Miko, Raf and Jack. They had gotten back at base when they heard Ratchet.

He said, "Optimus can you hear me?"

They asked, "Is everything all right, Ratchet?"

He said, "No, Optimus hasn't contacted me in over 4 hours."

Bulkhead said, "Ratchet look at the monitor at Optimus."

They all saw it was blinking like he was about to go off line.

They all screamed, "NO!"

It went black and disappeared.

They said, "Alright you three stay here."

The humans stayed put and the others left to find him. They were in an old Autobot base and heard beeping. Bumblebee and Bulkhead went one way and Arcee and Ratchet went the other. Ratchet thought it was the best time to tell her what Optimus had told him the night before.

He said, "Arcee, wait a moment."

She turned around and asked, "What is it Ratchet?"

He said, "I have noticed that you have been distracted here recently. Would you care to explain that to me?"

She said, "Well my head has been foggy since that Arctic mission and I haven't been able to clear it."

Ratchet said, "Clear it from what?"

She said, "Optimus."

He said, "Well how do you feel right now?"

She said, "Confused and scared. I'm confused because I can't feel this way about my commanding officer and I'm scared because I don't want to loose Optimus."

Ratchet said, "Well, I want you to know that Optimus and myself had a similar conversation like ours right now but we had ours last night. He said the same things, almost. He told me that he has very strong feelings for you and that he cares about you more than anything even his own life."

She said, "He really said that?"

Ratchet said, "Yes. He just didn't know how to tell you and he asked me to do it for him." Arcee was thinking of big and brave Optimus asking Ratchet to help him with a simple female problem.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Bumblebee heard beeping and they followed it. They saw a beaten up Optimus and he was hooked up to life support machines.

Bulkhead said, "Guys, we found him."

They ran the whole way. They walked in and saw him. They about cried when they saw him.

Ratchet said, "Alright, we are going to activate the ground bridge but we must hurry him through."

They all picked him up and carried him through they ran to the table and sat him down and Ratchet went to work.

Ratchet said, "He is in critical condition but he will live."

They all cheered. No one got any sleep that night. Ratchet was constantly watching the monitors and the others were watching Optimus and Ratchet both. They were scared that they would lose their friend and leader. They all wanted him to be awake and talking but they knew that it would be a while.

Ratchet said, "He is stable now. If anyone wants to talk to him that would be great. It can help him recover faster. Everyone will talk privately with him for as long as you want. The team will be the last ones. Kids you get to start. Choose who will go first."

Raf since he was the youngest walked down the stairs toward Optimus. Everyone left the room and he talked to Optimus about anything he could think of. Next was Jack and he did the same thing Raf did. Miko did too. They went home and Ratchet talked to him.

He said, "Optimus its Ratchet. I want you to know that I told Arcee everything and she feels the same way. She can talk to you more about it. I want you to listen to everything she tells you and what the others tell you."

He left the room and Bulkhead sat down next to him and talked about all kinds of things. Bumblebee took his turn and talked about what ever he could think up, even if it didn't make sense.

Finally, it was Arcee's turn. She walked over to his side and sat down. She saw his hand and held it.

She said, "Optimus, its Arcee. Ratchet told me that you and him had a talk about me and I want you to know that I feel the same way as you do about me. I love you Optimus Prime. I want you to wake up and be safe. I can't even explain what I feel for you. I know that we could never be together because you're a leader and I'm just one of your soldiers. I'm just a nobody compared to you." She looked at his monitor and felt his hand tighten.

She just ignored it until she heard a rough voice say, "You are not a nobody."

She looked down at his face and saw him looking at her.

She stood up and asked, "How much did you hear?"

He said, "I heard all of it, Arcee."

She sat back down and said, "Good I didn't want to repeat myself."

He smiled and winced at some pain.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

He said, "I'm fine now that you know the truth."

She smiled and said, "I'll be back with the others."

She tried to leave but he wouldn't let her.

She said, "I'll be right back."

She leaned over him and kissed his forehead and he released her hand in pure shock.

She ran out of the room and said, "Guys come quick its Optimus."

They all ran to his room. They saw him awake and looking at them.

He said, "Hello."

Ratchet walked to his monitors and unhooked him. He helped him up and he stood up slowly. They all cheered at seeing their leader standing tall. Everyone was going to help him regain his strength in every way they knew he would need. Bulkhead would help him get his full strength back, muscle wise. Bumblebee would help him get his speed back; Ratchet would help him get his vitals back into correct order. Arcee would help in his precision with his weapons. They knew it would be difficult for them all especially for Optimus. They started with Ratchet it took a few hours but by the time the kids had come to base his vitals were fully functional. Jack, Miko and Raf cheered when they saw Optimus walking around slowly. Well his pace was slower. They were happy to see their friend up and walking but it looked like he was limping.

Jack asked, "How do you feel, Optimus?"

He said, "I feel better than before."

Ratchet said, "But he is still in pain. So, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee go easy on him. He is very weak right now."

Miko asked, "Why did you tell them to go easy on him?"

Bulkhead said, "We are going to help Optimus get his strenght back in every way. Meaning, his combat skills, his speed and his weapon accuracy."

Optimus asked, "Which one am I starting with?" Bumblebee said, "Ratchet can he transform into his vehicle mode?"

Ratchet said, "Yes but it will take him a while to transform fully."

Bumblebee said, "Alright, Optimus you are going to start with me. I want you to transform into your truck form."

Bumblebee transformed and Optimus did slowly but surely. The kids could watch him transform and how he did. They drove outside and Bumblebee set up a obstacle coarse for him to go through. Optimus made his way through and by the end of the day he could do it in less than 5 minutes at the speed of 199 mph.

The next morning it was Bulkhead's turn. The kids were happy it was a weekend.

Bulkhead said, "Alright Optimus lets begin."

They trained for 5 hours straight until Optimus had to take a break, he was already at half his weight limit but they all knew he was weak. Optimus didn't take a long break like everyone wanted him to he didn't even take a 5-minute break. He got back to work; he was determined to get his strenght back. After about 3 hours he was over his weight limit but he didn't falter. He had done it. They were all very proud of him. Arcee started the next morning before anyone was awake. She wanted to spend some quiet time with him. She had fixed his stance and after she had fixed him he looked down at her.

She said, "Alright I want you to aim down to the target."

He did and missed. He was mad at himself for missing it. She helped him with his accuracy before anyone woke up. By the time they had woke up they were already done.

Ratchet said, "How did you finish?"

Optimus said, "I told her I wanted to start earlier so we did."

Ratchet checked Optimus' vitals and strengths and saw that he was better than he was before the injuries.

Ratchet said, "That is strange."

Optimus had sat down and was resting, when he said this. Arcee was standing near by along with everyone else. Bulkhead asked, "What's strange?"

Ratchet said, "Optimus' vitals."

Everyone looked at Optimus and back at Ratchet.

Arcee couldn't find the words she wanted to ask but Optimus asked, "What about them?"

Ratchet turned around and said, "They are off the charts. He is showing the signs that of the matrix is with in him. Optimus lay down on the table. I need to check something."

He did and sure enough there was a new spark in him.

Ratchet said, "Oh my. I was correct. Optimus, who put this in you?"

Optimus said, "Some stranger. I was going off line when he found me. He switched his spark with mine and I went into critical."

Ratchet said, "I know understand why you went into critical. Your body was getting used to the new spark, which is the matrix of the primes."

He was speechless everyone was. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. While everyone was busy he walked off. Arcee followed behind.

She asked, "Is everything alright, Optimus?"

He said, "Everything is fine, Arcee."

She walked up next to him and looked up at him, she said, "Don't lie to me."

He said, "Alright. I'm not sure about this new spark of mine. I just don't understand what the matrix of the primes is. Of course I learned about it when I was in the academy but I have forgotten all that."

She said, "You'll figure it out and I will help you."

He asked, "How?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and said, "By inspiring you to continue."

She walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Optimus was walking back to where everyone was when he heard Ratchet say, "The matrix of the Primes is an All Spark that is given only to a Prime that is worthy to have it or if something big is going to happen to them."

Optimus said, "The only question remains. What is going to happen?"

They looked at him and Arcee gave him a small smile.

He looked at all of them and Ratchet said, "I don't know Optimus."

Jack asked, "Would Optimus know when something would happen?"

Ratchet said, "I don't know, Jack. There hasn't been a true prime like this in a long time."

They were all worried. Raf said, "Couldn't you contact Cybertron and ask them what to do?"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead smiled and said, "Yeah Ratchet. You can do that."

Ratchet turned back around and contacted them. Elita showed up on the screen.

Ratchet said, "Elita-One, I need some assistance here on Earth."

She asked, "What is the problem?"

He said, "Well I know you don't like Optimus anymore but he has a new spark."

Just then they saw the Magnus and Sentinel behind her.

The Magnus said, "Please continue."

Ratchet said, "Optimus come here. He has the... um... Matrix of the primes. As you can see."

Optimus was standing in front and they just stared except the Magnus.

Elita-One said, "Everyone knows what happens to the last prime that gets that. Don't you remember, Optimus?"

He said, "No, I don't."

The Magnus said, "Optimus Prime, this means you are the next Magnus in line. You will have to come back to Cybertron to finish your training and more training to become the Magnus."

Optimus nodded he closed his spark chamber.

The screen went dark and they all knew he couldn't turn them down.

Ratchet said, "Optimus, go and drive around. Cool off."

He transformed and drove off. They all knew that he had a big decision to make; after everyone became busy Arcee drove off to find him. She found him and transformed to stand next to him.

He said, "Hello Arcee."

She touched his arm and said, "Are you okay, Optimus?"

He said, "I have a lot on my mind right now."

She asked, "Like what other than the Magnus?"

he said, "You are the main thing on my mind."

She looked up at him and asked, "Is it a good thing?"

He said, " Yes it is a good thing."

She asked, "What are you thinking about me for?"

He looked down at her and knelt next to her.

He said, "Arcee, I truly don't want to go and leave the team but I mainly don't want loose you."

She said, "I don't want to loose you either." She reached up and touched his cheek.

He said, "I know who the new leader for the team would be if I left and I truly don't want to leave knowing this leader."

She asked, "How bad could he be?"

Optimus said, "He doesn't like working with females."

She said, "Oh that bad huh. Well he can get used to working with me."

They both laughed. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. She never wanted him to leave. He didn't want to leave either he wanted to stay.

She asked, "Why do you have to leave?"

He said, "I have to leave for the Magnus. Believe me I would turn it down if I didn't have the matrix in me."

She looked up at him and asked, "You would turn down the Magnus for this team?"

He said, "No," he turned to look at her and said, "I would turn down the Magnus for you. I would turn everything down for you."

She said, " That is so sweet, Optimus."

He said, "You better go on back in a few minutes I'll come back."

She said, "Alright. You leave tomorrow right?"

He said, "Yes."

She went back to base and within 10 minutes of her arrival Optimus came back. Jack and Miko had to go home even Raf. They took them home.

Jack asked, "Hey Arcee I have a question for you."

She said, "Okay, what is it Jack?"

He got off and she parked.

He asked, "What's going on between you and Optimus?"

She said, "I don't know what your talking about, Jack."

He said, "Yes you do you know exactly what I'm talking about. Just admit it there is something going on between you and Optimus."

She said, "Alright he is my leader and I am his second in command."

Jack said, "Sure what ever you tell yourself."

He walked into his house and she drove off.

Ratchet contacted her and asked, "Arcee why are you leaving Jack's house?"

She said, "I need time to think alright."

He said, "Alright but if you keep going the direction your going you will run straight into…"

The connection broke off when she skidded to a halt and the giant semi-truck skidded to a halt in front of her.

She noticed that it was Optimus she asked, "What are you doing here, Optimus?"

He said, "Why are you away from Jack's house, Arcee?"

She said, "I needed to clear my head of things. Now answer my question."

He said, "I wanted to drive around Jasper for the last time and to see if there was any Decepticon activity."

She said, "Right, now tell me the real reason you are out so late."

He said, "That is the truth, Arcee. What are you trying to clear your head of?"

She said, "Oh it is what Jack was talking to me about. I think he is jealous of you."

He asked, "Why is he jealous?"

She said, "Well I think he likes me. You know how you feel about me."

He said, "Oh that way huh."

She said, "Yes." She started her engine and drove off with Optimus following behind her.

She said, "I thought you might want a partner to drive around with on your last ride through the town. Plus if you find any Decepticons you will need back up or you'll end up like Cliffjumper did."

Optimus said, "Alright."

They drove in silence. Optimus was really tired he pulled off to the side of the road and Arcee followed him to an old forest.

They both transformed and she asked, "Optimus are you okay?"

He said, "I'm fine Arcee. Really, I just wanted to get you alone for a while."

She said, "How long are you talking about Optimus?"

He walked up to her and said, "a long while."

He reached up to her comlink and turned it off and she turned his off. They spent their last night together, intimately together.

The next morning he had to leave. They all watched him leave and their new leader come. He looked nothing like a Prime that they were used to. He looked gruffer and meaner. Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead had left to pick up the kids when they met him. Miko screamed and Raf hid behind Bumblebee. Jack hid behind Arcee's leg. She knew all to well who he was.

She said, "Why did they choose you to be our leader?"

He said, "Look I don't know who put you on this team femme bot, but I don't like it."

Ratchet knew the bot as well. Their new leader didn't like female bots and it just so happens that Arcee it the only one on the team.

After about 2 months of Optimus being gone Jack tries to flirt with Arcee and when he is waiting for her to pick him up to go to the base he sees Miko, Raf, and Bulkhead.

They yelled, "Get in now!"

He ran and got in they drove to the base Jack asked, "What's with the speed guys?"

Miko said, "Just shut up."

They got to the base and they got out.

Bulkhead transformed and they saw Arcee on the examination table with her vitals monitor beeping they asked "what happened?"

Ratchet said, "our new leader."

They saw Bumblebee guarding a holding cell Bulkhead said, "but that's not why I rushed get up there and hurry."

They ran up the stairs and about 5 seconds later they saw the ground bridge open and they saw Tailgate, Cliffjumper, and Red Alert run out after them came Elita-One running out. Finally the Magnus and Optimus came running in Red Alert ran to her grandpa he started to give her a rundown of Arcee's vitals and she started to work.

Tailgate and Cliffjumper walked up to Bulkhead and asked "who in the world did this to her?"

Bulkhead pointed to Bumblebee and they saw the new leader in the cell. The Magnus walked up to Bumblebee and he moved over Cliffjumper and Tailgate ran over to him, Elita was calming Optimus down.

They got the ex leader out and saw that he was unconscious the Magnus said, "Report Red Alert."

She said "well um sir," he looked at her and she said "she has extensive damage but it is fixable."

he said "good job."

she said, "thank you sir."

They all watched her turn her finger into something and watched her trace the wounds Arcee bent in ways she wasn't supposed to Ratchet asked "is she supposed to do that."

She said, "Yes that means its working cause she's in pain."

They all wanted her to be out of pain they all had to look away. Miko and them were already crying, Ratchet even had to turn away, Optimus wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be okay but he had to look away.

Everyone looked to a different wall but that didn't stop them from hearing her screams and the calm voice coming from Red Alert she said, "Elita can you come and help me please."

She stood up and walked over to her.

Red Alert said, "I need you to talk to her, keep her calm."

Elita held Arcee's hand and said, "Hey, I know we don't get along but you need to look at me."

Red Alert traced some more wounds and Arcee screamed in agony.

Elita said, "Shush, its okay all your friends are here. Even the Magnus is here."

Red Alert said, "Alright thank you Elita. Cliffjumper, Tailgate I need your help now."

They walked over and she turned Arcee on her side.

She said, "I need you to talk to her and hold her still."

They did and they talked.

She said, "Optimus, can you come help me with her?"

HE stood up and walked up. He held her hand and placed one hand on her leg and held her still.

HE said, "Hey, Arcee. It's going to be alright. It will be over soon. I promise."

After a few minutes, Red Alert said, "Alright she is healed. Now we all need to leave her alone so she can recharge."

They all left the room even Optimus, even though he doesn't like it. They all went to recharge after a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Red Alert woke up first before anyone else. She walked into the room where Arcee was recharging and saw her starting to unhook herself from the monitors.

Red Alert said, "Take it easy, soldier. Let me get them off before you do something to damage yourself."

The Magnus woke up and walked in to check on Arcee. Red Alert looked over and said, "Sir."

HE walked over and helped Arcee sit up along with Red Alert.

Arcee said, "Thank you sir."

He said, "It is alright, Arcee. How do you feel?"

She said, "I feel fine."

Red Alert checked her over and asked, "Sir, would you mind waking the others and let them know that their team mate and friend is alright and she is awake?"

He said, "It would be my honor but I think she should do it herself. If she is strong enough."

She stepped off the bed and said, "I think I am, sir."

She walked out of the room and said, "Why in the world are you all sleeping while Decepticons could be attacking?"

They all jumped up and got their weapons ready. She said, "Take it easy I don't want to get blown up again."

They lowered their weapons and stared at her in shock. Miko was the first to say anything, she asked, "Arcee is that you?"

She said, "Yes of course its me."

Red Alert said, "She is fully healed but still a little weak."

They were all speechless. Miko ran up to her and hugged her foot. She laughed and the others followed and hugged her.

Elita asked, "How do you feel?"

She said, "I feel fine. Wait a minute. Why are you all here?"

Cliffjumper and Tailgate said, "Ratchet called us and told us about what happened. So we came to check on you."

The Magnus said, "We also came here to bring the one who did that to you to justice."

She said, "thanks but you didn't have to."

They all left to see Earth except Optimus. He stayed behind, the kids went to school and the others just had fun. Arcee walked up to Optimus and he held her close to him. She winced in pain, since she was still sore.

He let go and she said, "Its okay. I'm just sore."

He hugged her and he said, "I don't want to hurt you though."

She said, "Optimus you can't hurt me anymore than you have. After you left that was enough hurt."

He sighed and said, "I didn't mean to leave but I had to. You know that I never wanted to."

She said, "Hey, its okay Optimus I'm still in one piece and I know you have leave again. I'll be fine."

They looked into each other's eyes and just stared to make sure they were telling the truth to one another.

Optimus kissed the top of her head gently and said, "I'm about to leave, Arcee."

She said, "I know you don't want to, trust me."

The others were leaving and Optimus walked through the ground bridge. The Magnus noticed Optimus' feelings for Arcee were stronger than the others.

He said, "Arcee, I will come back for your whole team including the humans in three days. Cybertron should be prepared for them but don't make them come. If they want to come they may but if they don't that's fine as well."

With that he left them.

Ratchet asked, "Arcee, what did Optimus tell you?"

She said, "He told me he didn't want to hurt any of us anymore."

Bulkhead said, "I know you think we're dumb but we are not blind you know. We have seen the way you two look at each other."

She said, "Fine what he really said was that he didn't want to hurt me anymore."

Bulkhead picked up the children and explained what had happened since they were at school.

When Bulkhead pulled into the base they ran out and ran up the stairs to the platform where they could see them.

Miko asked, "Why have you been keeping secrets Arcee? You know you could trust us we're your friends."

Arcee said, "I was only doing what Optimus told me to do, which was to not tell anybody."

Miko said, "but anyway this is so cool that you and Optimus are dating but now that I think about it, this must suck for you. I mean he's on a different planet and a higher rank than you."

Raf asked, "Isn't that illegal on Cybertron?"

Arcee nodded and said, "It is also very dangerous, and sometimes deadly."

Miko asked, "How are you two going to date then?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know but in three days the Magnus is coming and I guess we'll figure it out then."

They started to think of ways for her and Optimus to see each other.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, Optimus and the Magnus were walking down the halls of the Elite Guard tower talking.

Optimus asked, "Sir, I'm wondering what is the punishment for dating one of your team mates?"

The Magnus said, "Well Optimus, it depends on the ranking of the team mates."

Optimus said, "Well, what if the leader and his second in command dated?"

They stopped and the Magnus said, "Are you talking from experience or you know of this situation?"

Optimus said, "I'm just wondering. I didn't see anything about it in the textbooks I read."

The Magnus said, "Well I changed that law a long time ago. It used to be that if a leader dated a fellow team mate they would be put in the holding cells for a while until their trial and then on from there. Now since I've changed it anyone can date whomever they chose in their age limits, I don't want a child dating a Prime or anything like that."

Optimus said, "Of course. No one would want that, sir, but is there a punishment?"

he said, "Of course not, Optimus. You do know why I changed that law right?"

HE said, "No, sir."

The Magnus said, "I fell in love with my second in command. Now I want to know what started this topic and I want the truth."

Optimus said, "Alight well I fell in love with my second in command on Earth and we were and still are dating even when I left to come here."

They stopped in front of the Magnus' chambers and he said, "Optimus in three days, your team will be removed from Earth and brought up here. A new team will take their place but I will go get them and you will greet them here on Cybertron as the new Magnus."

Optimus looked puzzled and walked into the chambers with the Magnus.

Ultra Magnus said, "Optimus Prime kneel before me."

Optimus knelt down on one knee and the Magnus said, "It has been said in many prophecies and legends that one prime will stay a prime all his life and become the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime you are that one prime I now announce to everyone listening to this that you are now the new leader of all the Autobots."

He touched his symbol and said something and Optimus felt braver, stronger, and faster. He felt like he could do anything.

Ultra Magnus said, "Optimus, I want you to know that you can get everything done before your team gets here and I can help you." They went to work.

Three days later back on Earth, Arcee was talking to Jack's mom about what was going to happen. Jack had already said that he was not going to Cybertron and that she should send hologram letters to him. Arcee transformed and drove out to meet Bumblebee and Bulkhead. She saw that Raf wasn't with Bumblebee but Miko was with Bulkhead. They drove to the base and saw that Ultra Magnus was waiting for them with Ratchet.

Miko got out of Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus asked, "Will you be joining us to Cybertron, human?"

She said, "Yes I will."

The others transformed and said, "Sir."

They saluted and he said, "Please I don't want you to salute me anymore."

They all looked puzzled and they saw the new team walking in through the ground bridge.

Ultra Magnus said, "This is the team that will be replacing you on Earth. Now I have a surprise for you all back on Cybertron. IF you all are ready to go let us leave." Bulkhead picked up Miko and put her on his shoulder.

Ultra Magnus said, "Don't worry, Bulkhead. I have taught every Autobot about the humans so no one will be afraid of her."

Bulkhead sighed in relief. They walked through the ground bridge and into a ship. They left when they landed on Cybertron they saw a tall bot talking to three other bots. They noticed one was Red Alert, Ratchet's granddaughter. They saw Cliffjumper and Tailgate laughing out loud. Red Alert saw the team and nudged them.

They heard her say, "Their here, sir. Ready to surprise them?" They all were confused, but they were mainly looking for Optimus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They all looked at Ultra Magnus and he didn't say a word.

Miko asked, "Who are…you?"

He walked into the light and she stopped as well as everyone else.

Miko screamed, "OPTIMUS!"

He smiled, Cliffjumper and Tailgate said, "We'll stay back, sir."

Red Alert walked over to her grandfather and hugged him.

Optimus said, "Surprise."

Bulkhead asked, "Ultra Magnus, sir, why don't you want us to salute you anymore?"

Ultra Magnus said, "I don't want you to salute me anymore I want you to salute Optimus now. He is the new leader for the Autobots."

Optimus said, "That's the surprise."

Miko said, "Congrats Optimus but wait that means you can't hang out with us anymore."

Optimus said, "I can when I'm not busy but I can today I have nothing on my plate right now."

Bumblebee said, "I can't believe it."

Optimus said, "But Bumblebee you have a different surprise. I want you to meet my new secretary."

He turned his comlink on and said, "Can you come here for a minute, please."

They saw a small sports car and watched it transform into a red skinny bot.

She asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

He said, "Everyone meet Sari Sumdac. Sari, I want you to show Bumblebee around."

Sari said, "Yes sir." They left. The others walked off with Optimus.

He said, "Cliff, Tailgate how about you two go home and have the day off. I can protect myself."

They said, "Thanks sir." They saluted and walked off.

Optimus asked, "Do you all have anywhere you want to see first?"

Miko said, "Don't ask me I've never been here before."

Optimus said, "I know Miko, Red Alert how about you show Ratchet the new med bay."

Red Alert said, "Alright, sir. Come on grandpa."

They walked off and Bulkhead asked, "How many soldiers are protecting you Optimus?"

HE said, "A lot of them. Ultra Magnus has explained to me that the first few years as the leader I have to be protected since I am a rookie at it."

Bulkhead asked, "Do you have any scouts protecting you?"

He said, "Yes I do they are my main security guards."

Miko asked, "Have you had any fun now that you are the leader of the Autobots?"

He said, "No, I have been working very hard on everything. It has been very strenuous on me."

She said, "But I bet its all worth it."

Bulkhead answered for Optimus, "Everything he does at the beginning of him being leader is worth it later on. I still remember when I was little when Ultra Magnus was a few years into being leader. It was some what horrible but by the time I joined the army it was great."

Arcee said, "I remember that too. It was horrible for the females then it wasn't that's when they let them join the army and help with the fights."

Optimus just walked and listened to them talk about the past to Miko to help her understand.

Miko asked, "How was it for you Optimus when you were a kid?"

He said, "Well it was different for me since I was born before the war ever started. When I was little you could go anywhere with anyone you wanted. The Decepticons very rarely attacked but when they did the kids would hide in bunkers and the older ones had to defend the younger ones in the bunker just incase a Decepticon went into one."

Miko said, "Don't stop I want to learn more."

Optimus said, "Alright. My brother and I were best friends when we were younger and we had each other's backs now we are fighting each other. Anyway, when I was younger the boys had to go to the academy and some girls got to go. The academy is the place where they train and teach you to become part of the Elite guard, sometimes a lucky bot would become the new leader of the Autobots but some never graduate and get kicked out."

Miko saw that he looked sad at that thought. She asked, "Did you know anyone who got kicked out?"

He said, "Yes I knew quite a few. My brother was one but he joined the army and it saved his life you could say. My brother is Megatron by the way. He joined the army and went high in the ranks along with me. We fought side by side until he turned evil on us all."

Miko asked, "Do you know anyone that never graduated?"

HE said, "You're looking at one."

Miko saw that it was Optimus she asked, "If you never graduated how did you become the new leader and why didn't you graduate?"

He said, "The war prevented me for graduating, I was a soldier and always will be."

Miko asked, "What's that building, guys?"

They all looked up and saw the Academy building.

Optimus said, "That's the Academy building, where I went to school."

Miko asked, "Where did you two go to school, Arcee, Bulkhead?"

They said, "We went to a different school. We could show you sometime."

She said, "Awesome." They walked around everywhere and told Miko about their pasts except Arcee.

Miko asked, "Arcee what was your life like before the war?"

She said, "It was horrible, and I don't want to talk about it."

Optimus said, "Arcee, its okay. You can tell us we won't judge you."

She said, "Alright. My childhood wasn't like you guys' was mine was worse. I grew up in a place where I was not wanted and if I was I had to prove myself. That's why I joined the army." Miko said, "Why did you have to prove yourself all the time?"

Arcee said, "I was the only girl and I had to prove myself to my father and my brothers. My mother died when I was a baby. That's why I'm so tough like a guy, I was raised around them. I trained with the guys I didn't train with the females."

Miko said, "Oh okay. Where are we now Optimus?"

He said, "Well we are at the Elite guard tower. Would you like to go inside?"

Bulkhead and Arcee said, "We can't go in there."

Optimus said, "You can with me. I can give you special clearance."

They walked in and they didn't get caught. They walked around and listened to Optimus tell them everything about the building and rooms.

They walked into the Magnus' chambers and he said, "This is where I do all my paper work and everything. It gets pretty boring in here."

Miko said, "I can tell."

Bulkhead laughed and they heard the door open to reveal Wheeljack and Ironhide.

Optimus said, "Come in soldiers."

They walked in and Bulkhead said, "Miko these are two of the wreckers. You met Wheeljack but this is Ironhide."

He looked very mean, he had a rough voice he said, "Sir, Sentinel Prime is requiring your presence at the ceremony for the new soldiers. They will be graduating from the soldier academy."

Optimus said, "Alright when is it?"

Wheeljack said, "It is tonight. He said that he was sorry for the short notice but no one expected you to become the leader anytime soon. Especially Sentinel."

Optimus said, "I know. Will you let Sentinel Prime know that I will be attending the ceremony tonight. As well as everyone else."

Wheeljack said, "Understood, sir."

They saluted him and walked out.

Optimus said, "I hope I will see you all at the ceremony tonight."

Bulkhead said, "I'll be there."

He walked out with Miko and Arcee turned to leave when Optimus said, "Arcee can you stay for a moment?"

She said, "Of course, sir."

She walked up to him and he hugged her.

She hugged back and said, "I'm so proud of you you will make a great leader."

He said, "Thank you, Arcee and please don't call me sir."

She smiled and whispered, "Sir yes sir."

He pulled his facemask on and sat her down from the hug.

He said, "Alright, soldier."

She stepped on his foot and he said, "I can put you in the stockades for that."

She asked, "Now what is it that you needed from me?"

He said, "Well I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to the ceremony?"

She said, "I would love to but everyone will find out about us."

He said, "It won't be that bad since you are now my second in command."

She said, "Optimus no. you don't have to make me your second in command so it can be okay for us to be together."

He said, "I know but you are a great second in command you are better than Sentinel or Elita."

She said, "But I don't know."

He said, "Arcee, please. Just think it will be just like on Earth. You were my second in command on Earth nothing has changed. Unless you don't want to be in the Elite Guard."

She said, "I want to be in the Elite Guard, I just don't think I'm fit to be your second in command. I mean you are running the Autobots, I might be a distraction to you."

Optimus said, "You already are a distraction to me. Even with you not here."

Optimus looked down at Arcee and they both left for the ceremony. Arcee sat in the second in command seat right next to Optimus where all of Cybertron could see. She had already been fitted for her taller form for Elite Guard second in command. Optimus stood up to speak to the soldiers being awarded, it was all dead silent when three gunshots were heard. Everyone thought no one was hurt but they all saw the horror of Optimus Prime fall to his knees.

Everyone ran screaming, Optimus moaned out one name and one name only as he watched Decepticons take her, he moaned "Arcee."

Then his world faded to black as he watched the only true love of his life disappear from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Optimus Prime lay dying in the sick bay in the medical wing of the Elite Guard tower. Everyone from his team was there, even some that weren't on his team. Ratchet was helping his granddaughter Red Alert operate on Optimus. Optimus how ever was in his own world.

_In his mind nothing was happening real special, there was no war going on, he was not the leader of the Autobots. He was just lying down on some grass and next to him was Arcee. They were not fighting anyone; they were just lying there next to one another not speaking just enjoying each other's company. Optimus was the first to speak in his little world, he said, "Arcee are you alright?" She said, "Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be? I have the best bot there is as my boyfriend, and I have a wonderful life I am very alright." She sat up and asked, "The question is Optimus Prime, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." Optimus sat up and said, "I believe something has happened I just don't know what it is yet." She pushed him down and sat on his lap cradling him. "You worry to much, you are not the leader of anything except our team. You need to relax," she said. She stood up and walked behind him. She started to massage his shoulders to get him to relax. She moved his head and kissed him. He immediately knew something was wrong now. He shot up and pulled his gun on her, she acted not like Arcee did. _

Optimus awoke with a start and scared Red Alert and Ratchet to death. Everyone heard him scream and they all started to worry.

Ratchet said, "Optimus calm down you are fine."

Optimus asked, "What happened? Where is Arcee?"

Ratchet said, "You were shot three times and we don't know what happened to Arcee. Your security guards are searching for her."

Red Alert was patching up one of his wounds that were minor. He had already patched up the wound near his spark that was very close to killing him. His other wound was just a graze on his head; she fixed that one up after she fixed his major one. The one she was working on was in his stomach, which was very painful. After she had finished, they helped him up.

He said, "I have to find Arcee."

Meanwhile, Arcee was just waking up from the hit to the back of the head she received when Optimus was attacked. She realized that she had chains on her and was chained to a wall.

She tried to move but when she did she heard a voice from in front of her say, "Try all you want little Autobot but you can never escape."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?," Arcee demanded.

The person said, "I want Optimus Prime to die and you might be the only way I can get to him and kill him and then I will kill you, after I make you sit here and watch him. I might change my plans to something a little meaner, but I won't tell you that plan it all depends on how much you are worth to the Prime. To answer your first question, I am Lockdown."

With that he was gone, Arcee was upset with herself she didn't want anything to happen to Optimus.

Elsewhere, Optimus was talking with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Tailgate about the situation at hand. Optimus was hooked up to machines to monitor everything but he was in his office.

Bulkhead said, "We could try her comlink and see if she is still online, sir."

Optimus said, "that is a good plan but if they turned off her comlink that would be a failure. We do not know what they have done to her so we are assuming every possible option."

They started off with Bulkhead's idea, they called her comlink and it was Optimus' call that really worked. Optimus went solo under his own orders. He ordered everyone to stay behind and that he will take care of everything. Optimus walked into the building where Arcee was being held. He looked around and looked down at the digital map that Sari gave him to help find Arcee. He saw that she wasn't on the level he was on, but five levels down. He looked around and found some stairs; he also looked around to see if there was anyone he might have to fight. He ran down the stairs.

He got down to the level that was holding Arcee.

He heard screaming and he said, "Arcee? Arcee are you here?"

She moved the chains and said, "OPTIMUS GET OUT OF HERE! HE WILL KILL US BOTH!"

Optimus said, "I am not leaving here with out you, Arcee. Now move the chains again so I can find your cell."

She did and he ran to her cell. She saw him on the other side of the bars. He broke the bars just enough for them both to get out. He walked over to her and she looked horrible. There were chains around her feet, her waist, and hands.

She said, "Don't rescue me, Optimus. It will only give him the advantage."

Suddenly the door Optimus made shut and Optimus was chained up to the floor infront of Arcee. Lockdown came into the room and said, "Optimus Prime, welcome to your death."

The next thing Optimus and Arcee knew was that they were both on beds and hooked up to wires and tubes.

Arcee asked, "I thought you were going to kill us, Lockdown?"

He said, "No, my lovely Arcee," he touched her cheek affectionately, "I have something more evil in mind."

Optimus screamed, "Get your hands off her, Lockdown!"

He smiled and said, "I see you care deeply for the lovely Arcee. How much do you care for her? I might let her loose."

Optimus said, "You won't let her loose if I answer your questions."

Lockdown was working on Arcee by moving wires and replacing them either way she was screaming in pain.

Arcee screamed, "PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!"

Optimus was near to breaking his restraints that were keeping him on the table.

Lockdown said, "Well the great Optimus Prime truly does care for a little soldier. I thought that was against the rules of the Primes."

Optimus finally broke his restraints when Lockdown made Arcee scream in pure agony, her back arched so far off the table Optimus thought she was going to snap in half. He ripped all the wires, machines and tubes off of himself and pinned Lockdown to a wall with his blaster to Lockdown's spark chamber.

Arcee was still screaming but looking at Optimus and Lockdown, who said, "Well I see you have gotten stronger than you were when you were in Detroit, Michigan."

Optimus had never been so mad in his life, he said, "Don't you dare bring up Detroit! That was in the past and this is the present. Now I want you to explain why you took her and want me dead before I blast your spark to oblivion!" Lockdown swallowed hard, he was now terrified of the prime.

He took in a shaky breath and said, "Well I took her to get back at you. You killed many bots I knew. One included my wife, even my brother."

Optimus almost broke Lockdown's shoulder he asked, "Who were they?"

He said, "My wife was Airchnid, and my brother was Prowl."

Optimus said, "Airchnid is still alive and Prowl sacrificed his life to save everyone so I didn't kill him!"

Lockdown looked like he was going to jump for joy when Optimus told him that Airchnid was still alive, he said, " Well this is a very big misunderstanding but you still let my brother kill himself."

Optimus said, "I tried to stop him but why did you take Arcee. If anyone had killed Airchnid it would have been her. Not me, you won't get a chance to see her maybe when she gets thrown in the brig with the other Decepticons. Maybe just maybe I might let her stay in the same room as you."

Optimus grabbed a big iron beam that Lockdown couldn't break and he wrapped it around him so he won't move or escape, he could just walk not run. Optimus walked over to Arcee and unhooked her from the machines; she looked up at him with pain in her eyes. Optimus unhooked her from the wires and tubes. He then broke her restraints, he helped her to her feet and she walked over to Lockdown and punched him square in the face.

Optimus picked up Lockdown and said, "Come on let's go."

Lockdown walked out first just in case there were Decepticons waiting. They all left, Lockdown complained the whole way. Optimus helped Arcee the whole way out of the building. Optimus transformed and Arcee put Lockdown in Optimus' trailer. Arcee transformed and they drove back to the Elite Guard tower. Miko and Sari were talking to each other. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Tailgate were waiting for them to come back. They wanted them to be safe. Ratchet, Red Alert and other medics were waiting just in case they were hurt. Sentinel and Elita were waiting for the Decepticon that kidnapped Arcee, since they knew that Optimus would bring him in, either in pieces or still alive. They all saw them driving up Arcee was driving slower than usual. Red Alert and another medic named Rocky ran up to her and she transformed and they got her before she fell to the ground. Optimus transformed and Sentinel and Elita waited for the Decepticon. Optimus took Lockdown out of the trailer and he walked him up the stairs to the Elite Guard tower. Everyone saw the beam around Lockdown but no one asked about it. Optimus saw that Sentinel had stasis cuffs and unwrapped Lockdown, Sentinel cuffed Lockdown and Ratchet saw the wounds on Optimus.

HE said, "You know you just got out of the med bay, Prime. Let's get you back there. Come on."

They all walked to the med bay except Elita and Sentinel. They took Lockdown to the brig. He would have to wait for a trial. Optimus and Arcee were patched up before they knew it. The next morning Optimus had to go back to work and he had no more free time to give up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Cliffjumper and Tailgate escorted Optimus to his first meeting of the day, which was to the soldiers. He had to give them a pep talk since some were about to go into Decepticon territory and rescue the soldiers that were over there from a previous scouting mission. Arcee on the other hand was doing some second in command things. She started some paperwork she had to get sorted so she could give it to Optimus when he got back. She filled a box up for him and took it to his office. She sat it down on his desk and saw a small package and a note for her. The top of the envelope read OPEN NOW. She opened it and it read,

_My dearest Arcee, _

_ I want you to read this slowly and carefully, please. I have realized that you have been in a lot of grave danger and even though you are the second in command and that you can take care of yourself. I still want you to be safe, so I don't want you to be my second in command I can get a soldier for that. I want you to be safer and I don't know how my idea of keeping you safe is going to work but I want you to be my wife instead, that way you have more protection and I can spend a lot more time with you. I have many soldiers that can guard you and sacrifice their lives for you and myself. I will be very protective over you I always have been, so here is my main question…_

She looked up from the letter when she heard the office door open and saw Optimus leaning on the doorframe. He walked up to her, took the box and knelt down.

He asked, "Will you marry me, Arcee?"

She said, "Oh Optimus. Yes, yes I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and she hugged him.

She said, "Sir, I have your paperwork for you to sign on your desk."

He said, "Arcee you no longer have to call me sir. You can call me Optimus."

She kissed his cheek and said, "I have to go make my resignation slip for you to sign."

He said, "Well actually," he walked over to his desk and took out a pink slip, filled it out and signed it. He winked at her and said, "You're fired," with a smile on his face.

She said, "Alright. I'll go turn this in."

She walked out and in front of everyone she handed Sari the pink slip. Cliffjumper, Tailgate, Bumblebee, Miko, Bulkhead and everyone else gasped as they watched her walk out of the Elite Guard tower.

They all ran into Optimus' office and all screamed, "WHY DID YOU FIRE HER?"

he said, "She didn't want the job so I fired her do any of you have a problem with that?"

They all said, "No sir, but you shouldn't have fired her."

Miko said, "I thought you two had a thing going, like on Earth she was your second in command and it was supposed to be like that here?"

Optimus said, "Arcee told me that she didn't want the job in the first place but I just gave it to her now I am finally listening to her. Go and talk to her if you have too."

They walked out and found Arcee.

They all asked, "Why did he fire you?"

She had her back to them, she smiled and said, "It is very complicated."

Miko said, "WE have the time for you to explain it."

Arcee said, "Alright I didn't inform him of a meeting."

She turned around and saw Optimus behind them all, he winked and she looked sad.

Bulkhead said, "Well that's a stupid reason for him to fire you."

Sari said, "Bulkhead you have to understand that, if the second in command does not inform the leader of a meeting there could be deadly consequences. The meeting could be important it is also the job of the secretary to inform the second in command and I do not remember telling Arcee about a meeting, unless it was from earlier today."


End file.
